Mess ups
by Aly kitten
Summary: Katherine, Matt and Mary have lost their dads. They now live alone with their mom and step dad. But a new evil is wakeing and Katherine is stuck in the middle. Can she stop this evil, save her brother and sister, gain Percy Jacksons trust and find out the truth about her dad? In only 10 days?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine

About 4 hours ago, i was at home. Packing and saying goodbye. We crossed the border in to the u.s 3 and a hafe hours ago. I've never felt so... Wrong to be somewhere.

I didn't belong here. None of us did. I looked over my shoulder at my brother and sister in the back seat. They had both fell asleep an hour ago. Matt had curled up in to a ball, hugging his knees. Mary had leaned her head on Matt, useing him as a pillow.

"Leave them Katherine" my mom said. I sighed and turned back around. I hated this. All of it. The move, the car, the money, it just wasn't ours. My stupid step fother Riley was rich and famous so now he had brain washed my beautiful loving mother in to coming to New York City with him so he could be closer to his work. Whatever. I swear he just wanted her body.

"Are we there yet?" came a sleepy voice from the back seat.

"No Mary, go back to sleep" my mother told her.

I turned around in time to see Mary nod then close her eyes and lie back down by Matt. Being the oldest at 16, I was on better terms with my mother then Matt or Mary. Mary being 13 and Matt being 14, they were the best of friends. So they had each other, and I had mom. Sometimes. You see, the problem with our family was that we were broken. My dad had left before I was born. Matts dad left a week after he was born. And Marys dad left before mom had gotten a chance to tell him she was pregnant. yes, same mom, different dads.

My mom attracted alot of guys. And the past 4 times, she had fell completely head over heels in love with a man, just to have him leave her. My mother didn't deserve that. We pulled up to the mansion around 4 in the morning. My mom woke up Matt while I started unloading. By the time Matt, Mary, mom and I, finished getting everything in, we could see the sun rise. "You guys head up to bed, I'm going to start unpacking" my mom told us.

We nodded and started climbing the stairs. "This house is amazing! Look how big it is!" exclaimed Matt once we were out of ear shot of mom.

"I don't care how big it is. It's not home. I will never call it that." Said Mary. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys. This is a chance to start over, make new friends, check out the girls I mean city, grow our relationship with dad-"

"I don't want to start over! I had good friends! I loved are town and I'm not having anything to do with Riley!" yelled Mary.

Then she turned on her heel and marched to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Gees I didn't mean to get her mad" Matt mumbled. He turned towards me, "can you talk to her?" I shock my head.

"You got her mad, you fix it" then I turned and walked into my room, locking it behind me.

...

In the morning, we painted. I painted my room blue and green. My favorite colors.

Matt painted his room black and gray will lighting on the roof.

And Mary painted her room all black with skulls. My brother and sister were both goth. I swear I'm the only %100 normal one in this family.

The 4 of us couldn't have been more different.

My mom had long blonde hair that glowed in the sunlight. Her favorite color was pink and she loved everything.

I have short brown hair and sea green eyes. I have the best sents of humor in the family and I hate know it all's.

Matt has messy short black hair and bright blue eyes. He loves the color black and is afraid of water.

Mary has dark red hair with black streaks and light brown eyes. She also loves black and is normally very quiet, hidding in the background.

Because of our differences, we fight on a daily bases. Take our first day of school in New York for example.

"Matt! Did you take my skull candys?!" Mary yelled down from upstairs.

"She has skull candy?" I asked Matt.

He ignored me.

"No why would I want that descusting stuff?"

"It's not descusting! Its white chocolate flavored!"

"Exactly! Thats gross!"

"is not!"

"Is to!"

"is not! "

"is t-"

"SHUT UP!" They both turned to me.

"your fighting over if a kind of candy is good or not! Thats pathetic."

"Ya? Well if you ever try it Kat, you'll hate it" Matt said before getting up and takeing his plate to the sink.

Angrily, Mary opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

"Have you packed you lunch for school yet Mary?" she glared at me then stomped off.

...

School was odd. Every were I went, people stared at me.

Girls glared, boys looked interested and teachers looked suspicious. High school sucks. The only plus side was getting away from Mary and Matt for awhile.

When I entered my history class, I froze. It was her. That crazy old lady that had cornered me in at the grocery store. (long story) When she saw me, she glared for a moment, then stopped herself.

Her face stretched into a evil smile. "Welcome to Deary high Katherine" (I made that up) I shivered at the way she said my whole name. Only mom was aloud to call me that.

"Please, call me Kat. With a k" The old lady narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

I found a empty seat and sat down. The old lady told me to call her Miss, F and I nodded. I decided right there and then than I was not going to get this woman mad.

About half way through the lessen, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked back to see a boy with brown curly hair holding out a note. I took it and hid it in my desk. When Miss, F wasn't looking I opened it.

Dear Kat,

My name's John. I sit 4 seats behind you. Your eyes are so gorgeous and green. My favorite color. Do you think I could have your number?

Yes No

I read it 3 more times before checking off no. It was the first day, I wasn't giving out my number today.

I passed the note back to the person behind me before turning my attention back on Miss, F.

Mary

I hate school, I hate boys and I hate Katherine.

Why dose my life suck so much? First it was having no dad, then it was stupid Riley, then the move, now even Matt and Katherine have turned agents me. I stormed through the school not making eye contact with anyone. I saw Matt a couple times, talking to girls and laughing with boys. It wasn't fair. Matt and Katherine have such good looks that they were always swarmed with people of both genders. What do I get? That looking in my eyes that says "don't piss me off or I'll rip you to pieces!"

Witch was true, I would, but no one needs to know that.

People jumped out of my way as I passed. Seeing the look in my eyes, they didn't feel like making me mad. Smart People in this city. I felt a tugging feeling in my gut. I had felt it only once before. When my grandmother died.

Weird.

I tryed to ignore it as I made my way to my math class (they go to a middle school).

I was just rounding the corner when the tugging in my gut tighted to the point of pain.

I fell to my knees, screaming as I saw the bloody body of a girl not 10 feet away.

Matt

I was having a wonderful day until I heard Marys scream. I didn't care if I was in class, I jumped up and ran towards her screaming. I found up past out on the 3rd floor. Beside her was a very bloody and very dead girl. I tryed not to look at the girl as I picked up my little sister. She weighted almost nothing. I carryed her to the office and layed her down on some chairs. I explained to the principal what I thought had happened and he raced up to the 3rd floor. When he was gone, I called Katherines school.


	2. I need help

**hi guys! I know that last chapter was really bad. I'm not good at this.**

**Do you think you could give me some tips? Thanks guys!**


	3. wakeing up

Mary

My head threatened to split open. I was screaming, running anywhere but that hallway. Far away from that bloody body of a girl. I heard voices, talking, arguing and yelling but my brain couldn't figure out who was talking. Then, silence.

I resurfaced in a blinding light. I was in some kind of forest. Maybe a rainforest? I had never been in one but I assumed it would look something like this. Vines hung loosely on the branches of the very tall trees. I could see 4 monkeys, 3 snakes, 1 lizard and about 200 birds.

I tryed to sit up but the pain in my head was to great. I layed back down, hopeing that no animals would attack me. The monkeys looked friendly enough, but some of those birds were looking at me funny, I really didn't like the look of those snakes.

Wait a minute, how the hell did I get here?! The last thing I remember is the girl, in the school. And unless it moved, it was in New York. And this was NOT New York.

"Hello?" I called softly. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Mary? Kat I think I hear Mary!"

"Don't be ridiculous, how could Mary be all the way out here?"

"Good question, but how are WE out here?"

"Good point"

"Katherine? Matthew?" I was sure it was them, and maybe they had answers.

"HA! I knew it was you!" I turned my head slightly and saw Matt running over to me. His hair was a mess and blood was dripping from his nose. And what was he wearing?!

"Kat and I were so worried about you! We thought you were still in New York at the hospital but some how you are here to! When I woke up this morning I was in a tree and Kat was down below. She was freaking out for around a hour."

he huged me tightly like he thought if he let go I would vanish into thin air.

"Katherine is convinced that-" "MARY! Oh this sooo not good. Mom will be having a shit fit! She was worried enough after that first week that you didn't wake up and then the second week Matt disappeared and then I did now you! I just need to-" "Everyone freeze!" I yelled.

Matt and Kat did. Kat was looking worse then Matt. She had scratches all over her face and neck, her hair had a collection of sticks and leafs, her dress was ripped and- Wait what? I did a double take, yes she was wearing a dress. It was blue and green and stopped at her knees. It was strapless and thin and looked way to tight. It was even worse then Matts clothes! Matt was wearing black pants and a gold dress shirt with white dress shoes. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing and really short black dress with skulls along the bottom. We NEVER wore stuff like this! What happened?

"Kat did you say I was out for 2 weeks?!" Kat unfroze and walked over.

"Yes, after that day at the school, you didn't wake up. Matt called me that day and I picked you up, then I took you to the hospital. We visited you evey day after school. What happened Mary? What made you go out like that?" I told them about the pain and the girl.

They looked at each other. "Something like that kinda happened to us. Some kids at school were making fun of you when you where gone and I kinda lost it. I don't know what happened but somehow he ended up on the ground at my feet, dead. I was blamed for the death and Kat stood up for me. She got mad and the pipes exploded. She killed our teacher. So all 3 of us are murderer's."

It was quite for a while after that "But... It wasn't really us right? I mean... I'm to young to go to jail!" I cried.

"Oh Mary, you wont go to jail, we wont alow it I promise ok?" Kat pushed my chin up forcing me to look at her "Ok?" I pulled away but said "Ok"

"So uh, how did we get here anyway?" Matt asked awkwardly. "Thats what I want to know" I said. We looked at Kat.

"Hey don't look at me! I don't know!" she said and threw her hands up.

"Oh my god! Get down!" Matt was stareing at something just over my shoulder with a very panicked look on his face. "Not funny Matt, I really don't think-" "No seriously get down!" Matt jumped on us pinning us to the ground. "Matt this isn't funny-" but Kat was cut off by the sound of a high pitched sketching. I covered my ears to drown out the noise but it didn't do anything. "What is that?!" I heard Kat yell from beside me. Before I could answer, I felt the pecking start. At first it felt like tiny flee bites but it soon it was more like dog bites. Over and over again in the same spot.

"What do we do?!" Matt yelled. Again, before I could answer, horns could be heard in the distance.


	4. the hunters

Katherine

"Where is that coming from?!" Mary yelled in my ear. "No more pain. Please no more pain"

Her words broke my heart. Here was Mary, my 13 year old sister, the bravest and strongest in our family, crying out in pain.

"Get these stupid birds off me!" Matt screamed. The birds didn't like that very much, and continued to hurt us.

"Wolfs!" Mary yelled. Wolfs?

It was hard to see through the birds but I could make out the out line of 8 wolfs. I was so busy stareing at thd wolfs and trying to shield myself, I almost missed the arrow. It all happened so fast after that. I can remember 20 or so girls from the ages 11 to 18 coming and killing the birds. But my mind couldn't process how.

"Who are you?" Mary whispered" can you tell us where we are?"

One of the girls, who must have been the leader, turned to us.

"My name is Thalia, and this is Artamis's hunt. Artamis has sent us here saying that 3 packages would be waiting for us. Are you the packages?"

We looked at each other. Then they both looked at me. I sent them a look ghat said really? Thanks.

"Actually Thalia, we don't know. We just woke up here this morning. My name's Katherine and this is my brother Matthew and my sister Mary"

"Hi!" Said Matt, "When you sag Artamis, do you mean like, the goddess of the moon anc hunt?"

Before Thalia could answer, Mary cut in "of course not! The Greek gods aren't real any more Matt, this is real life, not one of your storys"

"How did we get here then huh? The last I checked we can't teleport. Magic is real Mary!"

"Magic is fake, something parents tell there kids about to makd them behave. What about Santa? He's not real!"

"Can I say something here?" Thalia asked.

"No!" Mary and Matt yelled at the same time. Thalia put hef hands up in peace. She looked at me and I think she almost fated. With my siblings still fighting, Thalia came closer to me.

"There is only one person I know that has eyes like yours" she said "whats your last name?"

The question surprised me. No one really cared aboug that anymore. Well I didn't think they did.

"Warren" I said "Katherine Warren".

Thalia nodded "do you know a boy named Percy Jackson?"

I shock my head "No"

She nodded again. "Excuse me, I need to talk to my sisters" and she walked away.

I turned to my siblings only to see them on the ground punching each other. The wind had picked up and the forest had gotten darker. I could feel the trouble starting before it even happened. "Thats it Matt, your dead! You are so dead!" Mary screamed.

"They're going to kill each other!" someone said behind me "Someone stop them!"

I felt a pull in my gut and somehow I knew what was going to happen. A 10 foot tall wave came out of no where and soaked everything. The impact was enough to nock everyone off their feet except me. I stood on the only dry spot.

"Katherine, what did you do?" Thalia was standing behind me in total shock.

"I'm not sure" I answered.

"That was scary" Said Mary who was lying on her back, "I've never seen anything like that before"

"Sorry" I said "I wasn't about to let you kill each other".

Matt was sitting on the grass stareing at his knees. Water driped from his hair and rolled off his nose. He looked beyond upset, he looked miserable.

"Sorry Mary, really I am. But Katherine just did magic, you can't deny that".

"Your Half-bloods" we all turned to Thalia. "I'm a half-blood too. My father is Zeus, god of the skys and lighting"

We stared at her "What you think I'm kidding? Really after what Katherine just did you really think I'm kidding?"

"Half-blood?" Mary asked "What are 'Half-bloods'?"

"Half-bloods, aka Demigods, are children that are half god half mortal. My mom was human and my dad is a god, Zeus as I already said"

"Do you have siblings?" Matt asked.

Thalia blinked "Excuse me?"

"Matt likes you but thinks your taken so he wants to know if you have a sister" Mary said smirking.

"I do not Mary shut up!" Matt yelled glaring at Mary "She just looks like someone I know"

"Who?" I asked "She doesn't look like anyone I know".

"Just someone okay?" Matt said "so do you?"

"I do. A brother named Jason" Thalia looked sad when she said that.

"Ok wait time out back to the last conversation. Half-bloods aren't real because magic isn't real so this is clearly a dream" Mary explained "so we can just leave now so bye" and she started walking away.

I stopped her "Stay" I said.


	5. Camp

Kat

I was still confused because the Greek gods died like, 1000 years ago.

Matt was definitely byeing it but Mary was still trying to get away. I didn't know what to do . Thalia had just finished exsplaining about how she had been turned into a tree.

"Omg really?! Who's my dad? And Kats and Marys? Wow this so cool! I can't wait to-" "Matt! Shut the fuck up!" Mary half screamed at him. "Katherine" she wined "I want to go home" she wrapped her arms around me and pouted.

"Wait, Matt you said something, you all have different dads but the same mom?" Thalia asked. We nodded.

She exchanged a look with one of the other hunters. They started talking in Greek and I actually understood some of it. I heard the words "fight" and "quest" but had no idea what they were talking about.

Finally, in English Thalia turned to us and said "I'm afraid we're going to have to take you to camp. Now"

Camp? She hadn't said anything about a camp.

"Katherine! You can't let them take us. What about mom? We HAVE to go home" Marys eyes stared in to me, pleading to go home. And I knew that was odd because she never called, well home, home.

"Listen Katherine, you three are in grave danger. If my suspensions are correct, you will be attacked alot by more then just birds before you three are done. But if you let us take you to the camp, all three of you will be safe. Please, this is very important to me" now Thalia was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I looked down at my brother and sister. Matt had his eyes shut with his fingers crossed, and Mary looked ready to cry. Mary never cried.

I knelt down because Mary was still quite small, and said in a soothing voice "Mary I think we should go with them"

Mary sighed and looked at her shoes. "If what they say is true, then I know we need to go, but how do we know if it IS true?"

"you don't" said one of the hunters.

"Katherine what about mom?" Mary whispered in my ear.

I thought about it for a second, then said to Thalia "What about our mom?"

Thalia looked surprised, "she will be fine. She's mortal, monsters ignore mortals"

Mary sighed again "fine lets go"

"YES!" both Thalia and Matt said at the same time.

"Did you notice" Mary whispered. We were running through the woods on are way to camp half - blood with the hunters. Matt was up at the front talking to Thalia while Mary and I hung out at the back.

"Notice what?" I whispered back.

"Well Matt, you and I look nothing alike and we're siblings. But Thalia and Matt look, sound and act the same"

I looked over at them and saw that she was right. Same blue eyes, dark black hair, nicely built bodys, and the same love for the color black.

"your right. Maybe they have the same godly parent?" Mary shrugged.

"OMG it's amazing!" I heard Matt shriek.

We came out of the bush standing on a hill over looking a beautiful camp.

I could see a lake almost full of canoes and a dinning area full of campers. Because I couldn't see any other campers, I assumed it was dinner.

"Come on. Hunters, stay here" Thalia ordered.

The four of us ran down the hill towards the dining area. When we entered, everyone went silent. Then "THALIA!" 5 boys and 4 girls jumped from their seats and charged us. Mary screamed and hid behind me (A/N I know she's 13 but I just picture her as a jumpy kind of girl. At first anyway).

The 10 of them all hugged and started talking about everything going on and bla bla bla.

I cleared my throat to get their attention but instantly regretted it when they all stared at me.

"oh my gods I'm so sorry Katherine. Guys these are Katherine, Matt and Mary. And these guys" said Thalia pointing at the 9 of them "are Annabeth" she pointed at a tall blonde girl with startling gray eyes "Jason" a tall blonde dude with bright blue eyes like Thalia and alot of muscle "Leo" a short skinny brown haired guy who seemed to not be able to stay still "Hazel" a pretty dark haired girl with thick brown hair "Nico" a creepy brown eyed guy who was hidding in the shadows "Piper" a very pretty girl whos eyes I couldn't figure out witch color they were "Rachel" a red haird girl with a big smile "Frank" a very big guy with lots of muscles "and Percy, my annoying cuz" a tall boy who had one arm around Annabeth and one in his pocket. He had bright green eyes and messy brown hair. .mine.

"Hello" they all said. We nodded back.

"New demigods?" Piper asked. Thalia nodded.

"how old are you guys?" Leo asked

"Mary here is 13, I'm 16 and Matt is-"

"I can say my own age Katherine" Matt snapped. I tryed not to show how much those words hurt. He always let me talk for him.

"Fine then you tell them" I snapped back.

"14" he told Leo. Leo just nodded.

"Wait, I thought when you guys defeated... Well you know who, the gods promised to claim there children at 13?" said Frank in a confused voice.

"They did" answered Percy.

"Then why are they not claimed?" asked Hazel.

"Probably because their dad or mom, is a jerk" answered Percy calmly. The sky rumbled. Annabeth smacked him.

"Ow" was all he said.

"Dads" Thalia corrected.

Everyone looked at her "What?" Nico asked making everyone jump. I had forgotten he was there.

"they have the same mom but different dads. All three are gods"

They took this in silence untill a little girl maybe about 10 walked over to percy and broke the silence.

"Percy I'm tired lets go to bed" Everyone now turned to the girl.

"fine. Bye guys see you tomorrow. Come on Emily" and the two left.

"Sorry guys I got to go too. Artamis is waiting" Thalia said.

Everyone hugged her good bye and promised to take us to Chiron before she turned and ran back up the hill.

The others turned to us. "Time for you guys to meet Chiron. He's an... Interesting guy" said Rachel with a smile.

"I'm ready, lets go" said Matt and started walking away.

"Um, thats the wrong why bro" Jason said laughing.

With that, Annabeth lead the way to the big house.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
